


The Stealer

by cheese_rings



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Infiltration, Jewels, M/M, Mafia boss Chanhee, Thief Juyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese_rings/pseuds/cheese_rings
Summary: Famous thief and con-artist Lee Juyeon attempts to steal the most expensive gem on the planet: a 59.60 karat pink diamond... but it's on the finger of Asia's most feared Mafia boss: Choi Chanhee.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon, Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 36
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

**_A slave to the adrenaline rush._ **

Juyeon had to jump. It was a three-storey fall, but years of training parkour and running away from the cops and (sometimes) the higher government authorities has taught Juyeon that nothing is impossible as long as money is on the line.

And he had a huge reward waiting for him just a few more meters away.

Living the life of an infamous thief wasn’t exactly what Juyeon wanted when he was young—he wanted to be a pilot, to soar through the skies without a care in the world, to get to different countries and meet people with different life stories as he built up his own legend.

Oh, he was still building a legend. Some sort of modern-day Robin Hood where Juyeon, with the help of Kevin and Hyunjae, would steal from the richest of the rich then give it back to the poorest of the poor. They once gave a man a whole gold nugget, but the poor, old man merely returned it to them and asked for bread instead.

_Poor things_. Juyeon had thought. He thought about how wealth was so different to the social classes—the poorest of the poor were wealthy if they had food, the middle class were wealthy if they could relax, and the rich if they didn’t work. It’s such a _fucked_ up world for such a thing to be real, yet here we are.

“ _Juyeon, you’re not gonna make that jump!”_ Kevin screeched into Juyeon’s in-ear, temporarily deafening him. “ _There are stairs to your right!_ ”

“That’ll take too long. Tell Hyunjae-hyung to move the van.” Juyeon panted, still running. Gunshots were being fired behind him, but he knew that once he jumped, they’ll be gone. The authorities wouldn’t come after them as the richest people cannot report Juyeon’s crimes—the things Juyeon stole were stolen as well. You can’t get filthy rich through honesty, after all.

“ _Juyeon—oh, you idiot! Hyunjae-hyung, drive!_ ”

“ _Don’t tell me what to do!”_

_“Juyeon’s going to jump!”_

_“That son of a ---"_

Juyeon chuckled despite being breathless from running. He could always count on those two to bicker like an old married couple. Juyeon may be older than Kevin, but the younger always acted like a mother to him, so he just went with it. Being without family for so long kind of makes you cling onto any semblance of a home no matter how abnormal it may be, after all.

The edge was coming up fast.

“Are you guys parked?” Juyeon asked urgently, holding onto his parcel securely.

“ _Yes!”_

Juyeon used to be scared of heights. Not the falling, no. Juyeon _reveled_ in falling. The adrenaline, the surge of energy bursting from his heart to his fingertips. The falling was freedom, feeling the air rush past him like he’s weightless and formless. He was one with the wind.

No, Juyeon was scared of the impact. Will there be something there to catch him? To prevent him from breaking his neck? Juyeon doesn’t really believe in fate or destiny or whatever bullshit Kevin looks up whenever he’s on his astrology crap. _You_ make your own future. No one else. That’s why Juyeon had to make sure Hyunjae had driven up to catch him.

Juyeon needed to make sure he had control.

“ _Readying the drop in five.”_ Hyunjae noted through the intercom.

“Do it in three.” Juyeon shouted, pushing himself off the ledge.

In those three seconds, Juyeon saw his life flash before his eyes. Growing up in an orphanage, playing with donated toys… his first crush… was _Ysa_ her name? Juyeon couldn’t remember clearly anymore. She was his first kiss too. His gay awakening in high school, his first experience stealing—it was a candy bar, not that big of a deal. Graduating high school. Making out with this guy under the bleachers in college. Dropping out because he had no funds…

Who knew three seconds could take so long?

His first job, a solo one. Juyeon met Kevin and Hyunjae through it, both already working in their fields for some time. They became a unit, then friends, then a family. Kevin cooking spaghetti. Hyunjae proposing to Kevin with an onion ring. Juyeon, alone, stargazing in the middle of nowhere.

_FWUP!_

Juyeon’s arm hurt from where he had landed on it on the mattress on top of their get-away truck, but it was a bearable pain and Juyeon quickly rolled down into a chute as Kevin threw the mattress away and Hyunjae cranked up the speed, already cruising towards freedom and their reward.

“Don’t you ever dare do that again!” Kevin scolded, wrenching his in-ear away. He punched Juyeon’s arm, unaware of it hurting. He doubled back when the other man recoiled, however, and immediately became concerned. “Wait, what’s wrong? Is your arm okay?”

“Landed on it. Gonna need some painkillers, no big deal.” Juyeon threw the parcel on the floor of the van. “Contact Mr. Han. We have his artifact.”

Hyunjae snorted from his place in the driver’s seat. “Of course, we do. You’re the best field agent in the underground world, Ju. Our team is just formidable with you—hey, you stupid pedestrians!” Hyunjae honked loudly. “Stupid people… can’t even read when it’s time to pause.”

“Easy on the road rage, hyung.” Juyeon laughed, accepting the painkillers Kevin handed over and gulping the pills dry. “I think my shoulder is dislocated.”

Kevin sighed. “I hate having to do this.” He complained, but moved behind Juyeon anyway, holding his shoulder. “Just… hold your breath, Ju.”

With a satisfying crack, Juyeon’s shoulder was back in place and they were all on their merry way to get paid once again… but not before passing through a drive-thru and ordering some burgers.

_What’s a heist without some carbs to eat while getting away, anyway?_

***

**_Pretty and powerful? You mean, Choi Chanhee?_ **

Chanhee lightly tapped his manicured fingernails on the mahogany desk, looking down impassively at the broken, kneeling man in front of him. Said man was sobbing, begging for his life, maybe. Chanhee had zoned out. Anyway, Younghoon could tell him what he missed later.

Changmin was already holding an emerald-encrusted pistol, the same shade as his newly dyed, eye-catching green hair, to the man’s head. He was saying something about diamonds, and that piqued Chanhee’s attention once more.

“You have one chance left. Where is the _Pink Star_?” Changmin growled.

“He’s so hot when he’s angry.” Younghoon whispered to Chanhee.

“Hyung, do all of us a favor and just ask Changmin out, please.” Chanhee groaned.

“I’m trying to do work here, can you two please act interested?” Changmin complained, eyes not wavering from the trembling man. “Chanhee, you’re the boss and all, but you really need to listen. This… pathetic, slobbering, crying man knows the location of the most expensive pink diamond in the world, but isn’t saying anything.”

Chanhee frowned. “And why is that?”

“I don’t know.” Changmin shrugged.

“I’m not asking _you_ , Minnie.” Chanhee rolled his eyes. “You,” he pointed at the kneeling man. “Look at me.”

Slowly, the man lifted his head, bloodied and bruised from the beating Changmin had excitedly given out a little earlier. He looked defeated already, but there was a fire in his eyes that Chanhee would really like to see extinguished forever.

“Where’s the diamond, Mister…? I don’t even know your name.” Chanhee face-palmed.

“ _Mr. Song._ ” Younghoon reminded.

“Oh… _Song_ , huh?” Chanhee checked his drawer, taking out a custom-made pink crystal knife. He handed it over to Changmin, who seemed a little too happy with the turn of events. “Say, Mr. Song, would you pretty please _sing_ for us? Changminnie here can be your conductor, and tune you to sing the song we really would like to hear.”

Younghoon chuckled quietly beside Chanhee at the fear in the man’s eyes.

“Don’t kill him, Min. I just want him broken. Broken men are so good to talk to, especially when they’re desperate to be killed.” Chanhee stood up, getting bored of the situation. “Have a doctor ready to keep him on the edge… or just get Jacob-hyung. If he’s not busy with his pet canaries, that is.”

“And… where are you going?” Younghoon asked.

“The kitchen. I’m hungry.” Chanhee started to dismiss himself, then paused, sitting back down. “On second thought, don’t get Jacob-hyung and give me back my knife, Minnie. I’ll do it myself.”

Changmin failed to hide his smirk at the sudden terror Chanhee emitted all over the room. Suddenly, the walls were taller and more domineering, closing in on poor Mr. Song, who was whimpering loudly and begging for his life to be spared.

“Oh, you know the rules, Mr. Song. You sing or you die, little birdy.” Changmin chirped happily, going behind the desk to stand with Younghoon as Chanhee took his place beside the pale, sniffling man. “Chan, I think we should just skin him.”

“Drugging him would have made this ordeal easier.” Younghoon interjected, not really a fan of violence. “Let him taste Sunwoo’s new truth serum. I heard its side effects included a range from vomiting to a paralysis, but he did say it was effective.”

“ _Please… please_ …”

“Yes. Beg for your sanity to stay with you.” Chanhee nodded, crouching in front of the kneeling man. “ _Beg_ , Mr. Song. Maybe some god will hear you, because here, only the devils surrounding you can… and these devils want to hear your song. Please sing, please.”

Younghoon bristled. “I think I’m an angel, Chanhee. Don't rope me in."

“Shush.” Changmin was quick to scold. “Don’t ruin the moment, hyung.”

“Sorry.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diamonds sparkle a little too much.

**_The sparkle blinds._ **

Chanhee had been pretty excited ever since Mr. Song revealed where the diamond was—he was even too excited, Changmin had warned. _Shut up and make out with Younghoon and leave me alone_ , Chanhee had snapped, going back to daydreaming about having the beautiful pink diamond on his finger.

The CTF Pink Star was the largest pink diamond in the whole world, mined in 1999 in South Africa. It has gone through several names and owners, but its luster still captivates Chanhee. Of course, Chanhee would rather not spend 73 billion won on it, not especially when the one being auctioned off was actually a fake—that’s why he had to get the actual location out of Mr. Song.

And was Mr. Song’s song rather… _interesting._

Chanhee had already dispatched his five loyal caporegimes, Sangyeon, Jacob, Haknyeon, Sunwoo, and Eric to get the diamond. They should be done by the afternoon at the latest, and Chanhee would have the best gift to himself ever.

It would be added to his collection of diamonds—the actual, real ones—that people think they own, but actually have replicas of.

Scamming millions of people for a measly bling bling was exciting to Chanhee, don’t judge him.

“I thought I told you to make out with Younghoon-hyung.” Chanhee dryly commented when Changmin popped his head into the main study room again that afternoon. “He’s in the library, if you’re having trouble looking for him.”

“No, I’m not looking for him.” Changmin slid the rest of his body into the room, sauntering towards the desk. “Chan, you remember the guy and his friends who stole a whopping 50 million Won from us last year? The one we traced that got donated to an orphanage?”

Chanhee perked up. “Oh, yeah! Mr. Robin Hood, as we dubbed him. He’s hot, that I can recall.”

Changmin faked gagging and Chanhee responded with throwing a book at his friend.

“What about him?”

“He stole from us again. Some red jewel from your personal collection at the South of River Han. One of our most secure facilities and he managed to sneak in and get away with his friends in a van with no license plate. He’s genius, I hate him.” Changmin growled.

“What jewels did he get, exactly?” Chanhee asked, more interested than concerned.

“The red heart diamond with white lines. I forgot the name.”

Chanhee wow’ed, impressed. “ _Chase_. The Chase Diamond.” _What a foolish man,_ Chanhee thought, licking his lips. _A foolish, brave man._ “No matter, Changmin. I guarantee we’ll catch him now, and you can have all the fun in the world torturing the shit out of him.”

Changmin blinked in confusion. “Huh?”

“He’s going to steal the CTF Diamond, I can feel it.” Chanhee hummed. “He and I have the same… interest in things that go _bling bling_. Once he knows that I have it, he’ll track it down and attempt to steal it. I can’t blame him… the pink diamond is literally _to die for_.”

“What… are you planning, Chanhee?” Changmin leaned in, intrigued. “You always have these plans in your head and they’re all scarily amazing. How do you do it?”

Chanhee stared at him in the eye, dead serious. “Math.”

Changmin immediately recoiled. “Yeah, no. Bye, I’m out.” And with that, Changmin promptly showed himself out. Chanhee barked out a loud laugh at that; he knew that anything related to numbers would definitely and promptly scare his bestfriend.

It gave him enough silence and time to actually think of a plan to keep this Robin Hood out of his hair and keep _his_ pink diamond safe. Granted, Chanhee still hasn’t had it per se, but it’s already as good as his anyway. His underlings won’t fail him.

Chanhee could already feel the beautiful weight of the pink diamond on his finger, the cold white-gold band carrying it hugging his ring finger—

His obsession with gems and diamonds isn’t that deep-rooted, nor was his backstory on how he became the most feared mafia boss in the current age in South Korea. Chanhee had money, what else could he want to buy when he had every comfort of life handed to him on a silver platter? Diamonds, of course!

Chanhee’s status as a mafia boss was all through hard work, of course. By hard work, Chanhee meant sidling cozily with the previous boss and then poisoning him. Chanhee didn’t even cry at the funeral, but he let out a sound gasp when the will of his dead beau stated Chanhee was to be the next boss.

He immediately set out to eradicate all weeds and put his own trusted people in positions needed.  
  


“If I propose to Changmin, what gem should I borrow from you?” Younghoon asked that evening when they were going through their finance and records. “I mean, I’m not saying I’ll propose, that would be _hilarious_ considering we’re not even together—”

“Are you lying to yourself or to me?” Chanhee deadpanned, closing a book. “Hyung, I think everyone knows you and Changmin have this sort of thing going on. We totally support and ship it, by the way. You don’t need to hide it at all. Also…”

Chanhee looked at his phone, where his lockscreen was a picture of the collection of gems he had.

“I don’t think Changmin would like a gem.” Chanhee continued, ignoring Younghoon’s red face. “Try buying him a silver knife with his initials etched on it. I think that would be a better engagement present than any gem.”

“I—”

“I can recommend a bladesmith.”

“Everyone knows?” Younghoon repeated in a small voice.

“Dude… it’s hard not to notice when you look at Changmin like he hung the stars in the sky and he looks at you like he’s about to tuck you into bed with a cup of warm milk.” Chanhee pinched his nose-bridge, stressed. “This mafia family is composed of smart people, you know. We were bound to catch on.”

Chanhee patiently waited for Younghoon to calm down and gather his thoughts.

“Well?”

“What if I just buy him a giraffe?”

“I’m against animal trafficking, I won’t allow that.”

Younghoon sighed, scratching his head. “A dog?”

“No dog will replace Ghana in Changmin’s heart, rest in peace.” Chanhee rolled his eyes. “Just buy him a knife, and don’t forget that I’m the VIP at your wedding. I don’t care whose best man I will be, but I better be one of them!”

“Of course, Hee.” Younghoon laughed. “You’re our bestfriend.”

“Ah, my two bestfriends fell for each other! What about me?”

“I’m not sure Changmin’s into polyamory.”

“Shut up, that’s not what I meant.” Chanhee threw a crumpled ball of paper towards Younghoon. “I want a boyfriend, hyung. Is that too much to ask? I have money, I’m pretty, and I’m powerful! Why aren’t men attracted to me!”

“Chan, I’m pretty sure they are.” Younghoon reminded. “You just don’t like them back. Anyway, Jacob-hyung just messaged me saying they’re downstairs and the diamond is secure—Chanhee, for god’s sake, slow down!”

Chanhee ignored the older and dashed away from his study and down the mansion’s grand staircase in just his pajamas and pink Snoopy socks. The big boss of the Choi family yelped in excitement when he saw Sangyeon holding a black box.

“It’s here!” Chanhee screamed, surprising everyone.

“Gee, hyung, good evening.” Haknyeon greeted.

“Shh, let me see! My baby~”

Eric pouted. “I thought I’m your baby.”

“Shush. Open it!”

Jacob only smiled at their boss’ excitement. “You’re like a kid on Christmas eve, Hee.”

“Can I at least get food first, please? My blood sugar is so low.” Sunwoo complained. “I’m starving!”

“Fridge.” Chanhee directed, more focused on the box Sangyeon just handed over to him.

“It’s as heavy as it is pretty.” Sangyeon confirmed.

Chanhee squealed out in delight, pushing the box lid back to open it and showcase the beautiful, glinting pink diamond on the velvety inside of the box. All 59.60 carats of diamond sparkled in Chanhee’s face, almost as bright as the wonder in his eyes. He took the ring off the box and carefully, very carefully, slid it down to his finger.

“ _Mine._ ”

***

**_Not all that sparkle and glint is diamond._**

“Oh, the CTF Pink Star diamond in the Hong Kong auction is a fake?”

Juyeon snapped up from his book, interested at Kevin’s news. “Oh?”

They were just hanging out in their tiny cottage safe house by the beach, with Hyunjae taking up the whole couch while surfing channels and Juyeon having to sit on the floor with the popcorn while Kevin laid on top of Hyunjae’s lap.

Rest was good. Rest was essential for optimum function.

Family rest was better.

“Who said?” Hyunjae asked.

“My source. Some mafia god took the real one and swapped it. The diamond sold for 72.6 billion won.” Kevin whistled, impressed. “Now, that’s what I call a _scam_. I wonder how long until the buyers realize they have a fake diamond in their hands?”

“Probably never. Cartier doesn’t know half of theirs are fakes either.” Juyeon chuckled. “May I see the diamond?”

Kevin squinted at him, suspicious.

“Fine, fine. I’ll look it up.” Juyeon gave up, taking his own phone out. He quickly pulled up a search tab and opened it, tapping _images_ to check why the diamond cost so much more than all of his heists and thievery through the years total.

Juyeon was expecting a plain diamond, maybe huge.

He wasn’t expecting to see a beautiful pink diamond, sparkling innocently on a golden ring band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you guys are enjoying so far! They'll meet soon, and sparks will fly~
> 
> Please leave kudos and feedback! They're very much appreciated :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madness knows no bounds, but so does something else.

**_Madness knows no bounds_.**

“We have to steal it.”

Kevin and Hyunjae exchanged concerned glances before blurting out, together:

“Are you out of your mind?”

Juyeon had sprung to his feet, eyes wild with excitement. He waved his book around, flailing like some weird madman. “No, I’m the sanest person alive right now! Listen, that diamond is worth 73 _billion_ won. Think of all the charities we could help! And that’s only the estimated value, we can have it up for bid even higher!”

Hyunjae looked nonplussed. “Juyeon, stop.”

“No, wait…” Kevin looked conflicted.

“Babe, that’s a crazy idea. Please don’t tell me you support it.” Hyunjae pleaded, being the voice of reason for once in their little group. “We already have all the mafia gods on our tail, angering one over a _billion_ won is insane.”

“But the charities, hyung.” Juyeon repeated, vibrating with energy.

“Juyeon, how could we theoretically pull this off?” Kevin asked, tip-toeing on the edge of saying yes.

“Kevin!” Hyunjae couldn’t believe he was the one not being reckless and diving into impossible missions for once. “You can’t be serious.”

Juyeon was livid and over the moon, drawing out a blueprint on a piece of napkin with a stray pen he also found. “Listen, mafia bosses only care about one thing, and that’s _power._ The best way to hit them is to infiltrate and maybe even destroy their little family from the inside.”

“That’s kinda cruel.” Kevin argued. “Choi Chanhee’s mafia family is tight-knit and the most forgiving, well… they’re also the most brutal, but they usually act as antiheroes.”

“Choi Chanhee, huh?”

“Don’t tell me you’ve never heard of him, Ju. We literally steal from them at least once per three months.” Hyunjae sighed. “He’s the most feared mafia boss in the whole of Asia, apparently. They take these hostages and then the taken people soon work for them _loyally_. No one knows what they do, but it sounds terrifying.”

“You said it yourself, hyung! We steal from them a lot; this plan is totally possible.” Juyeon pressed on, mind already going on overdrive. “Hyung, this plan is fool proof as hell. C’mon, ask me what the plan is. I know you want to ask me what the plan is.”

Hyunjae frowned. “I don’t want to know what your stupid plan is.”

Kevin timidly raised a hand. “I want to know what the plan is.” When Hyunjae shot him a withering look, Kevin quickly added, “Jae, listen… Juyeon’s already hell bent on doing it. You both know we can’t stop him—no one can, actually—when he has his mind set on doing something. We might as well just pitch in and make sure he doesn’t get killed.”

“Kevin…”

“Jae, I’m serious.”

“Fine! What’s the plan?” Hyunjae exclaimed, giving up and accepting his fate. “It better be ‘ _not die_ ’, Lee Juyeon.”

Juyeon’s eyes glinted with a madness Hyunjae and Kevin were already all too familiar with.

“Oh, it’s way better than that.”

***

**_It’s a rare thing to find someone who matches your own madness_.**

_Phase 1_.

Juyeon leaned back against the cold wall of the club, a drink in his hand as he let himself be eyed with interest by passing men and women. He was wearing a simple black t-shirt and skinny, ripped black jeans, but he was commanding more attention than anyone in the club with his immensely handsome face, toned body, and masculine aura. Hair slicked back and showing his undercut, Juyeon felt powerful.

_Everybody_ wanted him, and Juyeon was well aware of that. In fact, he was using it as his prime weapon for that night’s battle—in exactly three minutes, his nemesis would walk through the club’s doors and Juyeon had positioned himself exactly so he would be the first one anyone walking in would see.

“ _Dude, you’re not being inconspicuous at all_.” Kevin hissed at him through the in-ear.

“ _I don’t know what that word means, but listen to Kevin, Juyeon._ ” Hyunjae added.

Juyeon could already picture them both in the van parked behind the club, with Kevin monitoring the club’s CCTV that Hyunjae hacked into. Maybe they were also eating fish buns. Juyeon saw someone selling those near the parking lot before he went in.

“It means being discreet, hyung. Kevin’s saying I’m showing myself off like a red beacon of light.” Juyeon gulped down a part of his drink, licking his lips to chase the bitter taste of alcohol with his cherry lipbalm. “But that’s the plan, remember? I need to get _his_ attention.”

“ _True, but literally everybody is looking at you like you’re fresh meat and they’re lions who haven’t eaten in weeks._ ”

Juyeon smiled at the description. “That’s very descriptive. I’ll take that.”

“ _I think Kev’s just on edge. This is the first time when you want to be seen, not the other way around like we usually do. I’ll just feed him some—ow! Watch it, Kevin!”_ Hyunjae yelped in the in-ear, causing Juyeon to wince in pain.

“ _An unmarked, unlicensed car is pulling up at the entrance. It must be our man._ ” Kevin interrupted. “ _Blonde, skinny. Wearing… what the fuck. Who wears shorts in winter?”_

“Shorts?”

The door opened, and Juyeon felt his world stop.

The music was still raging on, a heavy bass deafening his ears and moving his heart along to a certain beat he should recognize but doesn’t. The lights were still dizzying, flickering and dancing along the walls and floor, bouncing off glasses and dresses and watches.

But Juyeon’s eyes were locked onto an angel. An angel dressed in a loose white polo tucked into high-waisted shorts, a white, cropped tux held together at the center by a black belt on top. There was a simple black, velvet choker wrapped around his pale, thin neck.

“ _Juyeon? Earth to Juyeon_?”

“ _We lost him. RIP._ ” Hyunjae muttered.

Juyeon snapped back to reality when they locked eyes. Suddenly, he wasfeeling stupid that he let his guard down. “He’s too pretty to have blood on his hands, hyung. Are we sure we have the right guy?” Juyeon asked, muttering into his glass as he realized Choi Chanhee was walking towards him already. “He’s coming. Talk to you guys later.”

“Haven’t seen you here before.” Even his voice was angelic, Juyeon thought. Choi Chanhee’s voice was a little high and pitchy, but it was melodic and quite soothing to the ears.

“I’m new.” Juyeon smiled, acting shy. He swirled what was left of his drink around. “I’m guessing you’re not?”

“I own the place.” Chanhee said flat out, surprising Juyeon. He thought Chanhee would try to hide the fact that he’s filthy rich. “Can I buy you a drink? Your black Russian seems to be almost gone, and I think we have a new flavor you’d like.”

Juyeon raised an eyebrow, teasing. “Oh, trying to market me in?”

“If you want to put it that way, why not?” Chanhee winked, showing gold, glittery eyeliner on top of his eyelids. “Shall we?”

“Lead the way… I didn’t catch your name?”

“Chanhee. What’s yours?”

“Juyeon.”

Chanhee rolled the name around his mouth, tongue peeking at the corner. “Juyeon. Nice name. _Main character_ , hm?” they sat on the bar stools, and after Chanhee ordered drinks for them both, he continued with, “You look too hot to be single, Juyeon. What’s your sob story that ends with you sitting here?”

“I actually don’t have one.” Juyeon’s plan was simple: be honest.

“Mysterious.” Chanhee noted with a small smirk, taking a shot. He had ordered them both a crazy strong mix of vodka and tequila with some lemon. Chanhee grimaced at the taste. “Alcohol is always so bitter when you start to drink. I wonder why it gets better when you progress towards drunkenness.”

“Me neither, but being drunk feels good.” Juyeon chuckled, clinking their glasses together before taking a shot himself. “Wow, this is strong.”

Chanhee laughed at that.

Juyeon found it easy to talk to Chanhee—too easy, perhaps. It’s almost like Chanhee wasn’t a feared mafia boss of some sort. He seemed like a normal, very pretty man. Juyeon was enchanted… how could someone so pretty hold a dark secret and have bloodstained hands?

“We’re the same age!” Chanhee clapped excitedly, a little too drunk some shots later. “That’s so cool!”

“I’m older than you.” Juyeon remarked, also feeling a little bubbly.

They had moved to a booth, just because Chanhee wanted to lean on something and the barstools don’t have backrests. Chanhee had complained until he decided to just kick some people out to make room for him and Juyeon. Juyeon had laughed the entire time, amused at such childishness.

“I’m _not_ calling you hyung.” Chanhee wagged a finger in his face, then settled back into the booth, melting into the soft velvet. A dark, drunk blush had spread to his cheeks and nosebridge, and he reached over for Juyeon’s arm. “Please give me your number. I really want to see you in the sunlight and maybe get a milkshake.”

“That sounds nice. I don’t have paper, though.” Juyeon smiled sheepishly.

“Hey! Eric!” Chanhee suddenly screamed, startling everyone in the immediate vicinity. “Get me a napkin and a pen!” He then turned to Juyeon with a shy smile. “So you’ll give me your number?” he giggled, totally intoxicated.

“That still depends if you’ll remember me in the morning.”

Chanhee then crawled up to him, caging him with both arms before leaning down and sealing their lips together in a kiss. “I’ll remember.” Chanhee promised, grinning against his lips. “I’ll definitely remember you, Lee Juyeon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! I hope you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. Please leave kudos and feedback, those are very highly appreciated~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diner Date

**_Set the mood, don’t fall in love._ **

“You made out?” Kevin almost blew his top off at Juyeon when the older recounted his encounter with Choi Chanhee in the van later that night. He had helped Chanhee get to his car before leaving towards the parking lot himself, meeting up with Kevin and a sleeping Hyunjae.

“Shh! Hyung’s sleeping!”

“Juyeon, you’re falling into his charms!”

“Can we please have this conversation in the morning?” Juyeon yawned, the alcohol taking its _lovely_ effect on him. Kevin sighed, moving towards the front to start driving, and Juyeon settled in the backseat, yawning again. He was happy that phase 1 of his plan went smoothly—a little too smoothly, the sober part of his brain noted.

Chanhee even kissed him, promising to remember a stranger he shared drinks and conversation over one night in a club.

Then again, maybe Juyeon was underestimating his own charm. He’d been told he was very attractive, and he always used his charm to get away with his field runs. Maybe his charm worked a little too well and ensnared the mafia boss right in his claws. Juyeon shouldn’t be surprised at that point.

Amidst Hyunjae’s snoring, Juyeon thought back to the kiss. He had gotten way into it, turning a chaste kiss into a heated one that ended with Chanhee leaning away with bruised, swollen lips and a breathless, flushed face.

_“You’re good at that.”_

_“At what?” Juyeon asked, chasing Chanhee’s lips._

_“This.” Chanhee muttered, lips moving against each other as Chanhee whispered his reply._

Juyeon couldn’t deny it was probably the best make-out session he’s ever had in his 23 years of life. Chanhee had fit into him perfectly, almost like it was destiny for them to meet and make-out in a booth in a club Chanhee owned. Best of all, Juyeon had complete control, moving his hands along Chanhee’s sides, tugging at the leather belt on Chanhee’s jacket and making the shorter man gasp.

He snapped back to reality, a furrow in his brows.

“You’re right.” Juyeon told Kevin, moving to the shotgun seat. “I am falling into his charms.”

“Be careful. I don’t think you’ve ever fallen for anyone before, Ju.” Kevin reminded. “Love is a weird thing, but we definitely don’t need that in this job, okay? Juyeon, do you hear me?”

“Yeah, Kev. I got you.” Juyeon then hesitated, but pushed on. “What does it feel like? Being in love?”

Kevin side-eyed him before turning back to the road. “It’s different for everyone, Ju. I can’t guarantee all love is nice either, but I’m pretty sure the one thing that makes love _love_ is the fact that whatever you do, you only want the best for that person.”

“Is it scary? Falling in love? Is it different from falling off a building?”

“Man, how drunk are you?”

“Just answer my question, Kevin.” Juyeon felt desperate, weirdly.

“Well, I haven’t fallen off a building and I don’t plan on doing so. I can’t really say if the feeling is similar, Juyeon. For me, love is…” Kevin got cut off by loud snoring and he laughed. “You know how hyung snores loudly in his sleep? I can’t stand loud noises when I sleep, so it’s a struggle. Still, I really want to sleep by his side, so I ignore his snoring. It’s kinda like that.”

Juyeon nodded, somber. “It’s in the little things.”

“It’s in the little things.”

***

Chanhee did remember him, and messaged Juyeon not even two days later to meet up at a fast-food place somewhere near the club where they met. Juyeon wasn’t surprised at the fact that Chanhee owned the very same place as well, not when the entire motif of the restaurant was the 80’s with waiters skating over and wearing uniforms.

“Hey.” Juyeon walked over to him, pleasantly surprised at the casual outfit Chanhee had chosen to wear that day. The shorter man was in a soft, yellow sweater and denim shorts, bleached hair all curled and soft. Juyeon still couldn’t believe Chanhee was the head of a terrifying mafia group; the man seemed to soft to even hurt a fly.

“Hi! I already ordered for us; I hope you don’t mind!” Chanhee eagerly scooted over in the booth to give Juyeon space to sit. “How have you been?”

“I’m good, babe.” Juyeon wiped a smudge of lip tint from Chanhee’s chin with his thumb, making the younger blush a bright red. “What about you? Busy managing stuff?”

“Please, I don’t do that work.” Chanhee wrinkled his nose, a trait Juyeon found cute. “I have someone to do all that for me. It’s the most boring job in the world for me… I usually just check the paperwork after he’s done. I think I’d die of boredom if I had to do his job.”

Their food arrived and Juyeon was beyong surprised that Chanhee ordered him his favorite food: a plain milkshake and a double-pounder burger.

“It’s like you can read my mind or something.”

“Or something.” Chanhee repeated, smiling sweetly. “Do you like it?”

“Babe, I _love_ it. It’s my favorite food.” Juyeon grinned, too invested in the food to hear Chanhee’s small, _I know._ That would have given the whole operation on Chanhee’s side already, as he knew all along that there was a plan to steal his beloved diamond ring.

See, Chanhee wasn’t stupid. You would never rise up the ranks of a mafia family and hold your position without a lot of smarts. Chanhee had asked Younghoon to bring up Juyeon’s profile, to trace everything traceable about the man, just so Chanhee would know how to manipulate the hell out of him.

Younghoon had given him enough data for Chanhee to formulate a plan.

A plan that was going smoothly.

“Do you want me to feed you the fries? You’re still not eating.” Juyeon remarked.

“Oh! Sorry, I forgot.” Chanhee acted bashful, which he found wasn’t really hard in the presence of Lee Juyeon, what with the other’s inherent ability to make those he was with feel really comfortable and small and safe… or maybe that was just Chanhee’s biased opinion.

See, he was starting to feel a little too into acting like he was interested in this Lee Juyeon person. Chanhee was getting carried away; it was too easy, too… ‘meant to be’. It’s like he could tell Juyeon anything and everything despite the fact that they’re arch enemies and Chanhee may even be after Juyeon’s throat.

“You were too into staring, and while I understand, babe, you really need to eat.” Juyeon winked, sending Chanhee into a blushing mess.

“You’re a flirt even when you’re not drunk, I wasn’t expecting this.” Chanhee mumbled out, covering his cheeks with his hands in an effort to try and hide the redness dusting his pale skin. “Well, Lee Juyeon, what else should I expect from you?”

“I’m an open book, Chanhee.” Juyeon replied, taking a fry and feeding it to Chanhee. “It’s you that I want to know more about.”

“I’m afraid you’ll have to stick around for a while to find out all my secrets. I have a lot.”

Juyeon’s eyes glinted with curiousity. Chanhee thought it was attractive, then brushed the thought away immediately. He couldn’t afford to get distracted by handsome boys with curled liptails and a charming smile—his 60-karat diamond ring was at stake. Bling blings are more important than dicks.

“I’ll be sure to do so, love.”

Chanhee wished Juyeon would just _STOP_ using pet names. Those were one of Chanhee’s major weaknesses, and Juyeon kept exploiting it! Chanhee was certain he was going to have problems with Juyeon in the future—he really needed to speed up his plan and ensure that the rose’s thorns would prick Juyeon where it hurts the most.

He may even be able to put a stop to the Robin Hood legend Juyeon had been propagating about himself those days. It was a noble cause, that Chanhee could acknowledge and even honor, but it was a pain in the ass especially considering Juyeon was stealing from him too.

Yes, it was going to the poor, _blah blah_.

Whatever. Chanhee stole the money first, it was his. One would think a mafia overlord would have more potent weaknesses than plain flirting, but Chanhee had missed being the center of attention and Juyeon was just too cute to ignore. It was certainly a problem, but maybe Chanhee himself wasn’t even trying to avoid and solve it.

Maybe he wants the problem.

They stayed in the diner for a good three hours, just eating greasy food and binging on milkshakes until Chanhee started complaining of a stomachache, at which point Juyeon had forcibly ended the date with a promise to meet again _only if_ Chanhee went home and took care of himself until then.

“You’re already acting like my boyfriend, and you haven’t even asked me out.” Chanhee sulked, following Juyeon out of the restaurant. Juyeon merely laughed, signalling that his motorcycle was parked nearby, then pointed to his cheek, prompting Chanhee to ask, “What?”

“You really want to end this date without a kiss?” Juyeon teased, leaning down slightly.

“Oh, you’re expecting a kiss?”

“Do I get one?” Juyeon asked, almost pleading.

“I don’t know…” Chanhee pretended to think, only to yelp in surprise when Juyeon caught him by the waist and leaned them both down, faces close together. “Oh my god, can you warn me next time?”

“Next time, don’t keep kisses from me.” Juyeon smirked, closing the gap between them in a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What blinds more than diamonds? Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sort of filler chapter, and I'm not very proud of it, to be honest. I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow to make up for this.

**_What blinds more than diamonds? Love._**

Juyeon was in trouble.

He normally was, so he really shouldn’t count anymore—Juyeon should just stop counting the time he got into trouble, anyway. Only, that time, he wasn’t in trouble because he stole something or he almost killed someone or something like that, no.

Juyeon was in trouble from himself. He had been thinking, see, and that’s never a good thing. Juyeon’s a creature of instinct and thinking ( _overthinking, in this case_ ) was never his best shot. Kevin’s usually the one planning the intricacies of their operations; Juyeon just pitches in and improvises on the field, much to Kevin’s dismay.

What was he thinking of, exactly? Well, it had to do with a certain mafia boss named Choi Chanhee. He couldn’t stop thinking about Chanhee ever since… ever since their first meeting. He was clouding Juyeon’s mind, taking up every available crevice left in his brain. Never before had another human occupied and transfixed Juyeon in such a way as Chanhee had.

It was almost like he was drugged with a love potion, because he was seriously infatuated with Chanhee. An example would be dressing up even when doing simple errands in case he bumps into Chanhee, buying new perfume that he knew Chanhee would love, etc.

Hyunjae had raised his eyebrows at the sudden actions, possibly catching onto Juyeon’s excessive obsession with the mafia boss, but proceeded to say nothing. Juyeon suspected Hyunjae was hoping Juyeon would fall deep and cancel robbing Chanhee, but that wasn’t happening.

If Juyeon was infatuated with Chanhee, he was definitely _obsessed_ with the CTF Pink diamond. Nothing could stop him from getting his hands on it. Damned be his feelings—bling blings make the boo boos go away, anyway. _Who needs love when you have diamonds?_

***

“I got what you requested from Haknyeon.” Younghoon peeked his head into Chanhee’s study, holding a black velvet box. “What’s this for again?”

“Shh, you’ll know soon enough.” Chanhee shushed, taking the box and inspecting the insides. “Good, good. Haknyeon is always so good at this, it almost looks like the real thing. Of course, I’d know that—the real thing is heavier, but I doubt _he’ll_ know.”

Younghoon raised his eyebrows in surprise. “ _He_? You mean the one person in your mind ever since the club?”

“Will you please stop calling me out?” Chanhee asked, annoyed. Yes, Younghoon was correct in assuming that this Juyeon guy has been plaguing Chanhee’s mind non-stop to the point that the mafia boss has been having dreams regarding the said man, but Chanhee still liked to think denying his feelings would do something—anything, to suppress his heart.

“Well, if the shoe fits…”

“Get out of here.” Chanhee threatened light-heartedly. “Look at this, how pretty is it?”

“Chanhee, what are you doing?”

Chanhee smirked. “Playing a game, hyung. I’m just playing a game.”

Younghoon looked worried. “I never thought of you as a gambler, Hee. Before you tell me off in that annoyingly nice voice of yours that I’m just overthinking the situation, no. I’m thinking of the possible consequences of your actions, considering the current happenings as well. You’re developing _feelings_ for this Robin Hood guy, Chanhee.”

“I’m not developing feelings for anyone.” Chanhee argued, albeit weakly. Younghoon was always right—well, most of the time. In matters of the heart, Chanhee would like to think he’d know himself better than his right-hand man would, but really, in a world where Chanhee couldn’t afford to love someone freely without fearing the loss of his position, who was Chanhee to know where his heart was?

“Hee, c’mon. It’s just us here.” Younghoon sounded kind and soft, as he always was. It was almost infuriating Chanhee with how mild his bestfriend was—it made Chanhee feel like he could tell Younghoon everything; even the darkest secret he had as of the moment… that maybe, just _maybe_ , he may be falling in love with Lee Juyeon.

But he knew the stakes. Juyeon was playing with him, and that hurt Chanhee. If someone like Juyeon would just walk up to him and demand the diamond ring in exchange for being Chanhee’s boyfriend, there’s a chance Chanhee might have agreed. He was that desperate.

His pride by then, however, wouldn’t allow for it. Chanhee had all his techy subordinates research everything they could about Juyeon; he wanted to know everything that there is possible to know, wanted to delve into the mind itself of the acclaimed master thief. Chanhee needed to simulate his mind to know what exactly Juyeon was planning.

Was Juyeon planning on simply luring him out? It couldn’t be that simple.

Or maybe it was and Chanhee was overthinking it all again exactly like he just warned Younghoon not to do. Funny if that happened.

“I should talk to him.”

“It’s been a day since your date at the diner.” Younghoon reminded.

“He knows I’m clingy.”

“You just miss him.”

Chanhee pointed a pen threateningly at Younghoon, irritated. “If you’re not here to support me being a whore for such a fine man named Lee Juyeon, get out, find Changmin, and bring him to me so we can giggle about hot boys without your prudish eyes on us.”

“Changmin will only talk about me.” Younghoon triumphantly stuck his tongue out.

“Fine! Go get Eric for me.”

“What the fuck, Hee? He’s barely legal!”

“Eric is twenty-one!”

Younghoon groaned, obviously over the situation and conversation even before it happened. “He just turned legal, Chanhee. Please.”

“No one in this household understands me.” Chanhee sulked, twirling his finger on the paper. He was baiting Younghoon into pitying him enough to stay silent and listen to his woes. It seemed to be working, as Younghoon looked conflicted, so Chanhee gave him the last bit of push he needed with, “I’m all alone.”

You see, Chanhee is a master of emotional manipulation. He doesn’t like to use it, what with his strong stand against sad boys and emotional boys. Still, it didn’t hurt to flex his immense acting skills once in a while.

Chanhee started to shed fake tears, knowing _sometimes, tears work._ Younghoon was immediately sent into a panic, pleading with Chanhee to tell him what’s wrong and apologizing for being a dick and not wanting to listen to his bestest friend’s woes.

“What if I actually do like Lee Juyeon?” Chanhee asked, surprising even himself with how honest he was.

“Well, to be honest? It’s not really going to be big deal for me, nor for any immediate member of the family, Chanhee.” Younghoon shrugged. “Here, we want what makes you happy. Be it diamonds or a boy, as long as you’re smiling at the end of the day. The thing is, what about _him_? Do you think he likes you as well?”

“No, I know he’s only playing me for a fool to get the diamond.” Chanhee then sighed, feeling depressed. “How did you know Changmin liked you back, hyung?”

“Hee, trust me, I’m not the best person to talk to with things like this. Until now, I’m still feeling like it was all a dream.” Younghoon admitted, flustered. “But… I think there’s ten ways get a person to like you. It’s all been proven with Changmin, but I don’t know if it’s the case with everyone.”

Chanhee perked up, interested.

“You’re leaning in way too closely.” Younghoon warned, backing away. “You’re too excited.”

“Oh my god, you sound like Changmin.”

“No, I do not!”

“Anyway, hurry up and just tell me how to get someone to like me!”

Younghoon wiggled his eyebrows. “Ah, so this is an operation now. Operation… _get Chanhee his man_?”

“How about _… The Stealer_?” Chanhee suggested, smug. “Since he’s planning to steal from me, but I’m going to end up stealing his heart… hopefully. I hope so. I _really_ hope so.”

***

Juyeon stared at his phone in shock. It had been ten minutes since Chanhee called him, asking for a very special favor. Who was Juyeon to refuse? Not when Chanhee sounded so desperate and alluring over the phone—not when Juyeon was weak for anything related to Chanhee.

He had come to terms with himself that he may have a thing for the mafia boss, much to Kevin’s chagrin and Hyunjae’s actual disbelief.

When Chanhee called, Juyeon had yeeted himself away from their safe house, away from his friends possibly listening in, to have some quality time over the phone with his ‘happy crush’. Juyeon had sat down on the sand by the beach, listening to Chanhee talk.

“ _It’s just so sad! There’s a really special charity ball that I have to go to, but I don’t have a date! I’ll be the laughing stock of the bourgeoisie—oh, Juyeonie… you have to help me. Will you be my date?”_ Chanhee had asked, sounding so desperate. “ _I don’t want to go with people I don’t like. With you, it could be a fun night. Please?”_

Juyeon used to be put off by such clinginess. He disliked having emotions out on his sleeve… yet with Chanhee, somehow, all of Juyeon’s beliefs are turning upside down and inside out.

“ _Of course, I’ll go with you_.” Juyeon didn’t even hesitate. He was too far gone to even think of saying _no_. Juyeon was wrapped around Choi Chanhee’s pinky finger, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. Juyeon was too consumed by his heart to think farther in.

But may, just maybe… Juyeon also liked being so whipped for the mafia boss. But _shh_ , don’t tell Hyunjae and Kevin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stealer's Tricks

**_Make eye contact_**.

Chanhee was jittery and couldn’t stop moving when the limousine stopped in front of the diner, where Juyeon had agreed to meet with him. Though there was no doubt in his mind that Juyeon wouldn’t ditch him, Chanhee still felt a little scared. Maybe it was because it was his first formal date in a while, and he had to change outfits last second because of a tear and oh— _was that Juyeon_?

Juyeon was leaning against his bike, in a pink, long-sleeved inside shirt tucked into grey slacks. He had a tight, grey vest on as well, along with an undone bowtie that was the same shade as his vest and slacks. Juyeon’s hair was parted stylishly, and Chanhee wanted nothing more than to suddenly get on his knees and worship how good Juyeon looked.

Still, he refrained. Chanhee took a deep breath and got out of the limousine to greet Juyeon. Careful not to get dirt on his outfit, Chanhee headed towards Juyeon.

Chanhee was dressed in all black, with tight leather jeans and a leather top with a heart cut out in the back, a corset laced prettily over the leather to show off his tiny waist. It was a bit too extreme for a charity ball, but to Chanhee, fashion knows no bounds.

He would have chosen a brighter colored outfit, but he wanted Juyeon to see the main thing, the main _point_ of his outfit.

The CTF Pink Diamond, in all its 60-karat glory, shone and glinted in the streetlights on Chanhee’s finger, silently demanding attention. Chanhee didn’t miss how Juyeon looked at it first when Chanhee approached, but the other man was quick to look back up and meet Chanhee’s eyes with a smile.

“I thought I was getting stood up.”

“Never.” Chanhee grinned, walking closer. He looped his arms around Juyeon, keeping eye contact. Juyeon rested his own hands on Chanhee’s hips, smirking amusedly at the public show Chanhee was putting on.

“What do you have planned tonight?” Juyeon asked, genuinely interested. “I’ll have to warn you, I’m not a usual guest at charity balls. I wouldn’t know what to do.”

“Oh, don’t worry.” Chanhee grinned, sealing their lips together. “Just stick with me.” He said, leading them towards the waiting limousine, adding, “We’ll only be there at the start anyway. I get bored at things like that so we can sneak out and get some burgers after like, ten minutes.”

Juyeon traced the skin showing at the back of Chanhee’s outfit. “Leaving so early when you look like the best thing that ever happened on this universe? That’s kind of greedy, Mr. Choi Chanhee.”

“Is it really me being greedy when I’m doing this so only you can see?”

“Only for me?” Juyeon didn’t have to act surprised—he really was taken aback.

“Look at me.” Chanhee ordered, a finger pushing Juyeon’s chin to make their eyes meet. “Do I look like I’m joking? Lee Juyeon, the moment I saw you in the club, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I don’t know why or how you did that to me, because I usually tire of men so quickly, but here we are. _And, I intend to keep you_.”

**_Play hard to get._ **

The entire time, Juyeon had a tight grip on Chanhee’s dainty hand, their fingers intertwined. Once or twice, Chanhee wriggled his hand free, but Juyeon always found it in himself to catch the dainty fingers again and lace them up with his like cream-colored ribbons.

Juyeon never really thought of himself as an introvert, but maybe it was just because he was always surrounded by the need to pretend. There, powerless in Chanhee’s grip, Juyeon felt drowned out by the endless conversation and introductions Chanhee was doing. He actually already asked Chanhee if they could go _twice_ already, but each time, Chanhee would just smile at him and the question fades away on his tongue.

When they finally, _finally_ , got out of the event, Juyeon was drained. He thought he could handle such affairs, but the way Chanhee handled it with so much grace and fluidity, switching among people and conversations like it was a piece of cake.

“Wow, that was tiring.” Chanhee surprisingly quipped when they were back in the limousine, alone. He reached overhead to grab a bottle of champagne. “I don’t have glasses, what do you propose to do, Juyeonie?”

“Well, we could share the bottle.” Juyeon wondered why Chanhee was even asking. They already _kissed,_ what issue would he have against sharing a bottle?

“Ah, but that’s kind of forward.” Chanhee pouted, hand stopping at the cork of the bottle.

Juyeon raised his eyebrows, confused and amused at the sudden turn of events. Should he remind Chanhee that they basically already swapped spit several times with the number of times they had made out intensely? Surely, that was more unhygienic than sharing a bottle.

_What are you playing at_? Juyeon wanted to ask.

_I’m not playing with anything._ Chanhee would reply.

“I have an idea.” Juyeon smirked, taking the bottle and popping it open. He waited for the fizz to die down, noting that Chanhee’s eyes were glued onto him the entire time. “You’ll love it, babe.” Juyeon promised, tilting his head back and downing a mouthful of champagne.

He then gently took hold of Chanhee’s cheeks, angling the other’s head upwards, and sealing their mouths together, letting the champagne flow from his mouth and into Chanhee’s. It was sloppy, some liquid spilling and dribbling down Chanhee’s chin. Juyeon pulled back and licked a thick stripe where the champagne trailed, sending Chanhee into shivers.

“Nothing’s going to waste, huh?” Chanhee breathed out, feeling like he was being mildly electrocuted.

“Nothing.”

**_Strike a pose and use the props._ **

****

Chanhee knew his charms. He had been using them relentlessly since he knew he had them, after all.

He settled back into his seat in the limousine, champagne buzzing his at his nerves, smiling coyly as Juyeon took another swig of the drink. Chanhee laid back, head tilted to one side to expose his slender, pale neck. Juyeon definitely noticed the movement, what with the way his eyes flickered over to Chanhee, but he did nothing.

So Chanhee did the next thing he’s good at. Pushing his red lips together in a pout, Chanhee looked at Juyeon with huge, puppy eyes. “You’re hogging the drink, Ju.”

“You look drunk as hell already, _Hee._ ” Juyeon rolled the nickname off his tongue with such sultriness, Chanhee wanted nothing more than to kiss him again.

“We’re both drunk.”

“You more than I, sweetheart.” Juyeon argued. He rolled back to be beside Chanhee, their breaths mingling in their close proximity. Juyeon cupped Chanhee’s chin. “God, how are you so beautiful? I’ve seen a lot of people in my life, but you… so pretty and so dangerous.”

“Every rose has thorns, Juyeon-ssi.” Chanhee reminded simply, tracing Juyeon’s sharp jaw with a pale finger. “Be careful to not get ensnared, because there’s no way you’re getting out of the trap without dripping blood and being bruised. It’s not a nice ride.”

Juyeon licked his lips, feeling his throat dry. It seemed like a threat well-hidden under obvious flirting.

“The rose is worth it.” He concluded, more to himself than to Chanhee. His eyes landed on the huge diamond ring on Chanhee’s finger, and with the pretense of holding his hand, Juyeon placed a kiss on the knuckle of Chanhee’s ring finger—lips brushing against the cold diamond.

Truth be told, Juyeon had admittedly forgotten about the ring for most of the night until they were alone again. His eyes had been fixated on Chanhee the entire night, and Juyeon really couldn’t blame himself for having done so; Chanhee was truly alluring and ethereal, it was a difficult chore to even look away.

“You make it so hard to think straight, Juyeon.” Chanhee sighed, blissed out from the alcohol. He threw his head back and laughed, a sweet _ha-ha-ha_ music to Juyeon’s ears. “Sober or drunk, casual or formal, you are one hell of a man, Mr. Lee.”

“That’s a very high compliment coming from you, Mr. Choi.” Juyeon didn’t have to pretend to be flattered; he truly was. “I think we need to end the night here and get you home. Your cheeks are red from being so drunk, I doubt you’d be as happy as you are now tomorrow morning.”

“Maybe I will be… if I wake up next to you.” Chanhee breathed out, words tumbling out of his mouth before he could think them through. “Oh. _Shit._ Sorry, was that too fast?”

“We made out on our first meeting, Chanhee. Don’t worry about going too fast.” Juyeon pressed kiss on Chanhee’s soft, red and warm cheek. “But you’re right. Not yet. Not when you’re drunk out of your mind. I bet you can’t even walk straight!”

“That is because,” Chanhee gasped, feeling offended. “I’m not straight!”

“I gathered.” Juyeon laughed, knocking on the limousine divider separating them from the driver to notify said driver to start the car. He then turned back to Chanhee, a small smirk on his ever-handsome face. “I’ll see you again tomorrow, right?”

Chanhee chuckled. “Oh, Lee Juyeon. You’re never getting rid of me.”

At the back of Juyeon’s mind, where he was still completely sober, he would have laughed bitterly and maybe even panicked. He needed to get away, what with the heavy, dead weight of the diamond ring he had swiped secretly earlier from Chanhee’s finger and into his pocket threatening his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so confused; ao3 fucked up my chapter orders and now I have to read each one to remember what to post first TT.TT
> 
> Anyway! Juyeon's birthday is near, please head over to my Twitter: @juyeonieee and rt and like my post for his birthday gift so there's a chance he'll see it *insert pleading eyes emoji* It would be very much appreciated, thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juyeon got: duped.

**_Set the mood._ **

****

Chanhee sat back in his office chair, nursing his headache with a cup of coffee. He smiled into his cup, feet tapping a happy little dance as he let the cool and calm, easy ambiance of the morning air calm him down. A smooth jazz song was playing from his phone a few inches away, further adding to the serenity of the moment.

And in front of him, encased in a black velvet box, was the CTF Pink Diamond.

***

“It couldn’t have been that easy.” Kevin frowned, watching Juyeon gloat around. “Something is wrong here, Juyeon. You’re smart and all, but you can’t possible have just tricked a mafia boss after two dates and some alcohol. Considering that said mafia boss is also the most feared and the biggest one in Asia, I really doubt this is _fine_.”

“I agree with Kev, Juyeon.” Hyunjae said, trying to calm Juyeon down. “But now that it’s over, what do you plan to do?”

“Book a ticket. For all of us. We’re migrating from Asia into… how do you feel about going back to Canada, Kev?” Juyeon asked, opening his laptop. “We’re still using those fake visas, right? Hyunjae-hyung, you’re finally gonna meet Kevin’s family!”

Kevin indeed looked excited at the prospect of going back home, so he stopped questioning Juyeon and went back to cooking lunch for the three of them. Hyunjae though, was still pretty much skeptical. He excused himself to look for magnifying glasses, much to Juyeon’s mirth.

“What, are you going to check if it’s real?”

“Yes.” Hyunjae plopped back down on the couch, holding his hand out for the diamond ring. “I have some experience with jewellers and their methods. May I borrow your ring, Juy?”

“Help yourself.” Juyeon smugly threw the ring. Unfortunately for them both, Hyunjae in the morning had zero reflexes and he missed catching the precious gem, resulting in the ring crashing onto the wooden floor of the cabin.

Juyeon’s eyes widened when the diamond suddenly slipped from its place on the ring, clattering along the wood and settling right where the sunray had rested between the curtains. There was a moment of silence before Hyunjae bent down to pick up the diamond, ignoring the gold band, and placed it up against the sunlight.

“Juyeon… you’ve been duped _so_ hard.”

“No way. That must be just the glue failing.” Juyeon entered the state of denial, shaking his head vigorously. “Hyung, _please_ —there is absolutely no way that’s a fake.”

“Come here, Ju. Here, hold this.” Hyunjae placed the gem onto Juyeon’s palm. “It’s been in the sunlight long enough, is it warm?”

Juyeon had to use all of his willpower to not crush the fake diamond in his hands. “It’s _cold_.”

“That’s cubic zirconia, Juyeon. It’s very passable as a diamond. Real diamonds conduct heat while CZ are insulate, thus it’s cold. The color of the sunlight passing through also adds to it. CZ gives off orange and blue, while diamond gives off the rainbow. This is cubic zirconia, Juyeon.” Hyunjae explained slowly. “Actually, that’s what the fakes in the museums and diamond houses in the world are. You won’t be the first, and certainly the last, to be fooled.”

Kevin had joined them in the living room again. “Okay, I’m not gonna say _I told you so_ , since I know Juyeon’s probably in shock now… but what are we going to do now?”

“…Juyeon?” Hyunjae asked, checking up on his friend, who looked shell-shocked.

Juyeon suddenly growled, crushing the fake diamond in his hand. “That sly, _fucking_ fox! How dare he play me back like that? Hyung, we’re not safe anymore. We need to get out of here fast. I’ll book us tickets, but I need to see him one last time.”

“Why is that, exactly?” Kevin asked, a little alarmed at the venom in Juyeon’s voice.

“Kev, he broke my heart.” Juyeon opened his palm, staring at the broken cubic zirconia. They looked so much like real diamonds; it actually still gave Juyeon a hard time in believing it was fake. It was like a fever dream. “I’m going to have to break his too. It’s only fair.”

Hyunjae frowned at the prospect of getting even. “Juy, c’mon. Don’t you think that’s a little low? A diamond ring should never equal someone’s feelings.”

“Traditionally, it does, though.” Juyeon was angry, all reason thrown out the window. “Diamonds are used to propose to someone, showing your feelings. Well, Chanhee just showed his feelings are as fake as the zirconium he used to replace the ring—”

“He had to? You were gonna steal it.” Kevin interjected.

“All is fair in love and war.” Were Juyeon’s deciding words.

In retrospect, it really was. Juyeon entered the scene with the aim to steal, only to have his heart stolen and end up empty-handed. Whatever was in his heart was being overshadowed by the rage he was feeling that he got _robbed_ of the results of his hard work.

He did work hard to steal the diamond ring. All those planning and acting—no matter that he fell so the acting part was only half done—all put and gone to waste because somehow, in the most discreet way possible, Chanhee had broken Juyeon’s plans with a genius plan of his own and it was infuriating Juyeon.

_All is fair in love and war_.

“Juyeon, please be careful.” Kevin begged. “All may be fair in love and war, but hell hath no fury like a lover scorned.”

“He’s not a lover.” Juyeon quickly dismissed. “He never was.”

**_Sometimes, tears work._ **

Chanhee wasn’t expecting to receive a call that night; not from Juyeon, whom Chanhee had fully convinced himself that he will never be able to talk to. Sure, his diamond ring was safe and sound and shining in the safety of his office… but at what cost? Was it really worth losing a possible lover over a diamond ring that, let’s face it, wasn’t even pretty? Chanhee only coveted the diamond because it was pink, anyway.

He sighed, dejected. Chanhee really wanted to see Juyeon again. His stand on giving the diamond over if Juyeon only asked nicely was unchanging, much to Changmin and Younghoon’s amusement. They have never seen their bestfriend so whipped before.

The call was short and brief, with Juyeon asking to meet up in front of the diner again that afternoon.

As Chanhee waited in the car, his stomach churned at the thought of what was going to happen. He had no idea what would become of them next. He didn’t exactly plan for such an event to happen as it was completely unprecedented. As said before, Chanhee was expecting to be ghosted.

Several scenarios ran through his head, none of them seemed right enough or possible enough to happen. Juyeon dropping to his knees and begging for forgiveness? Not with the monotone in his voice during the call earlier. Juyeon confronting him about the fake ring? Who would do that? Juyeon may be reckless but he wasn’t suicidal.

Such were the thoughts in Chanhee’s head, racing so fast it made him feel dizzy and unwell. He really needed to stop overthinking sometimes, but he couldn’t help it.

Finally, he saw Juyeon pull up at the side of the diner with his motorcycle. Chanhee wasted no time in hurrying out of his own car, almost tripping on the sidewalk, to walk towards the other man. “Hey, what is it? You sounded so dead on the phone and that got me worried—”

Juyeon grabbed him by the collar and roughly kissed him right there in the street, silencing Chanhee and the voices in his mind as well. Chanhee’s mind was reeling with how unpredictable Juyeon was being. It was almost addicting to be in his embrace, to mold their lips together, all with the little voice at the back of Chanhee’s mind going, _oh this can’t be good_.

“I’m leaving Korea.” Juyeon said right after they broke apart for air.

Chanhee suddenly couldn’t breathe. “What?”

“It’s a family emergency. That’s all I can say.” Juyeon didn’t even look like he was regretting what was going on, much to Chanhee’s distress. “I’m sorry, Chanhee.”

“You don’t look sorry!” Chanhee surprised even himself by crying out, tears spilling from his eyes. “Do you hear yourself? You sound like a robot reciting pre-made lines! Juyeon, what’s going on? Why are you suddenly leaving?”

“I just told you.” Juyeon deadpanned, reaching into his pocket. “You dropped this the other day, by the way.”

Chanhee paled as he looked at the fake diamond ring in Juyeon’s hands. “A—ah, what?” _What is he doing?_

“It looks expensive. You should be more mindful next time.”

“Juyeon, wait—” Chanhee had no idea what to do; he was barely processing what was going on. “Juyeon, wait, please! Don’t leave just like this! What about our picnic date plans and opera plans? What about the next charity ball? Am I going alone?”

“I’m sure you can find someone else pretty quick to replace me.” Juyeon tried to mask the hurt in his tone with indifference, but his voice still cracked and it gave Chanhee reassurance that this separation wasn’t what Juyeon really wanted as well.

“Juyeon, please.” Chanhee begged, holding onto Juyeon’s arm. “Please stay.”

Juyeon bit his own lip, conflicted but resolute. “I can’t, Chanhee. I’m sorry.” He then shook Chanhee off his arm and went back to his motorcycle, leaving a heartbroken Chanhee in the street in front of the diner where they had their first ever date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close to the end!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get close.

**_Get close and make sure you smell good._ **

“So, who’s heart got broken? Yours, or Chanhee’s?”

“Hyung, I don’t think now’s the time for jokes.” Kevin quietly berated, glancing at a pouting and obviously heartbroken, silently brooding Juyeon beside them. They were at the airport already, waiting for their flight due in fifteen minutes.

Juyeon had been staring at empty space for the past ten minutes that they’ve decided to sit down and wait. Hyunjae had went and gone to buy all three of them some iced americanos, but he still came back to see Juyeon vacantly staring at the wall with a bubble above his head.

“Juy, your americano’s gonna melt.” Kevin gently reminded, tapping Juyeon’s shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“It’s like talking to a brick wall. He’s not gonna respond.” Hyunjae quipped in.

Kevin glared at his fiancé. “Please be helpful for once?”

“I’m always helpful!”

“ _Calling for passenger Lee Juyeon. Please proceed to the boarding counter._ ”

Juyeon blankly followed the intercom’s orders, not even considering that they called out his real name and not the one on his fake passport. Kevin and Hyunjae were also too distraught to notice, looking at their friend sadly until Juyeon was far away enough for Kevin to realize they were in trouble. Two men in suits were already walking towards them.

By then, it was too late. Juyeon had reached the boarding counter in the suspiciously empty part of the airport, and he brought out his ticket and boarding pass to present them to the person manning the counter. “What is it?” he asked, still feelling down and unable to look up.

“Why are you going to Canada, of all places?”

Juyeon was quick to snap his head up at Chanhee’s voice, coming face to face with the very person he was running away from. Chanhee’s face was dizzyingly close to Juyeon’s, and he smells like baby lotion. Chanhee always smells like baby lotion.

“…Chanhee?”

“I told you, you’re never getting rid of me.” Chanhee smiled sweetly. He gently cupped Juyeon’s face with his soft hands and placed a peck on Juyeon’s pink lips. “Your friends will be safe, don’t worry! As long as they come willingly, that is. I trust your friend Kevin would be smart enough to do so. Anyway… see you later, alligator~”

Juyeon felt someone hit his head from the back with a blunt object, and all went dark.

***

“Minnie, I told you to knock him out, not kill him!” Chanhee screeched, struggling to catch a limp and unconscious Juyeon. “Why do you even have a baseball bat? I thought you were just gonna spook him so he faints!”

Changmin looked at his bestfriend with mischief in his eyes. “He deserved that for breaking your heart.”

“Well, _true._ But did you have to hit him that hard? How are his friends?” Chanhee asked when Sangyeon appeared from the elevator to carry Juyeon off of Chanhee. “Did Jacob-hyung and Sunwoo get them peacefully or was some altercation involved?”

“No. Just as you predicted, Hee. The one named Kevin managed to convince the one named Hyunjae to calm down and just join. They’re having a friendly chat in the van about how Lee Juyeon’s an idiot.” Sangyeon looked at Chanhee with a knowing smile. “I bet you’re going to get them to work with us too, huh?”

“Exactly! Kevin Moon is smart. Lee Hyunjae is an expert at many things, so those two will be a huge asset. I doubt I’ll have to do much to convince them to stay and work.” Chanhee patted Juyeon’s cheek, looking soft all of the sudden. “This idiot though… it’s gonna be hard.”

“God, Hee, you are so in love. It’s almost disgusting.” Changmin pretended to gag.

Chanhee side eyed him. “I don’t judge you and Younghoon-hyung together.”

Sangyeon decided to intervene. “Let’s go? They’re all waiting for us in the vans. The airplane is also about to arrive soon, so this area’s going to get populated in a few minutes. We really need to leave, Chanhee. You can argue with Changmin in the car.”

The whole ride back to their base, Chanhee had Juyeon leaning on him, running his hand through Juyeon’s hair and rubbing the spot Changmin hit to help alleviate the pain in case Juyeon woke up. He was getting a tad bit concerned because they have already reached their base and Juyeon was still unconscious—to which Changmin retorted _again_ that Juyeon deserved it.

Younghoon had to physically separate them both from each other before blood could be shed, saying something about it was embarrassing for Hyunjae and Kevin to watch them bicker unprofessionally in front of the guests. Kevin said it was okay and that he and Hyunjae bicker all the time as well.

Over all, it wasn’t awkward at all inside the van with Eric talking non-stop as usual and Hyunjae taking a liking to the youngest _Caporegime_ like a son. He even asked Kevin if they could adopt, to which Kevin only replied that Eric was already too old to be adopted.

“Why is he still asleep?” Chanhee whined for the fifth time during their car ride.

“He might have a concussion.” Haknyeon pointed out, wiping his cheese-covered fingers with a napkin before pushing Sunwoo away from his cheese curls. “It usually happens, so he’ll wake up a bit later. His breathing seems fine, though, so I don’t think you should be worried, hyung.”

Hyunjae finally piped up, speaking the one question plaguing his mind ever since they got into the vans. “I’ve never seen a mafia circle acting like a family.”

“Oh, welcome to the Choi Family, then!” Jacob beamed. “Chanhee makes sure we don’t only see each other as co-workers, but as members of a family. It’s the highest level of loyalty, and we are all sworn to protect each other equally. Everything we do, we do for the family.”

“Including abducting Chanhee-hyung’s crush.” Eric added.

“He’s not a crush!” Chanhee squeaked out, red in the face.

Kevin looked at Hyunjae with a small smile. “Sounds like us, but louder.”

“What do you mean? We’re exactly the same.”

***

When Juyeon woke up, his head was hurting too much for him to even open his eyes.

He could smell Chanhee though. He could never fail to recognize the sweet smell of baby lotion and cherry lip gloss. Juyeon kept his eyes close, not wanting to wake up into a reality where he had little to no control of the situation. He was caught, he was about to die.

Suddenly, the diamond wasn’t that worth it. Maybe meeting Chanhee and getting to know him was, but definitely not worth dying over. Juyeon’s 60% sure that he could have met with Chanhee in some other way that won’t result in his head getting chopped off or any gruesome equivalent of it.

“I know you’re awake, Juyeon.” Chanhee’s voice was mellow and still so, _so_ sweet. “It’s okay, you can open your eyes. I won’t harm you.”

“Your puppets will.” Juyeon bit back.

“I don’t have puppets. Changmin’s my friend. I keep telling him to apologize for hitting you a tad bit harder than I asked him to, but he won’t do it. So, I’ll apologize myself.” A soft hand brushed against Juyeon’s cheek. “I’m sorry. Is your head okay?”

“What do you want, Chanhee?

“Open your eyes.” Chanhee pleaded. “Please? I want to know why you’re leaving for Canada. I want to know why you suddenly wanted to leave me. I mean, I knew you were going to steal the CTF Pink Diamond, so I made a plan to make sure you get the fake one but… but I really didn’t count on you leaving me! Ghost, yes, but not with the elaborate plan to tell me before leaving!”

Juyeon finally opened his eyes, confused. “I’m trying to get away from you? Why else would I leave?”

“Why would you want to get away from me?” Chanhee desperately slumped on the sofa Juyeon was on. He sounded so distraught, Juyeon wanted nothing more than to comfort him, but he refrained. Juyeon didn’t know what Chanhee was playing at.

His mind was going into overdrive, trying to find a way to get out. He didn’t have any idea where he was, but he really needed to get out. Juyeon needed to knock Chanhee out, but he also didn’t want to hurt him. Maybe incapacitate him, Juyeon thought, sitting up slowly. _Yes, that’s a good plan. Tie him up._

He carefully turned towards a pouting Chanhee, careful to keep his hands free, and leaned forward, connecting their lips. Chanhee responded with fervor, obviously deprived from his favorite kisses, and Juyeon had no problem pulling Chanhee up next to him on the sofa, holding both of his hands with one of his large ones while the other pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket.

With a teasing slip of his tongue, Juyeon managed to distract Chanhee long enough to be able to tie the mafia boss’ hands together in a tight knot.

Juyeon quickly jumped away, much to Chanhee’s annoyance before he realized his hands were bound and Juyeon was heading away towards the open window. He started struggling, yelling out, “Juyeon! Wait, no!”

Juyeon hadn’t really thought things through. He saw the backyard was empty and didn’t have fences, so he made a quick decision. Latching onto a ledge, Juyeon swung himself up from the window and took a deep breath. Falling. _Again_. With a quick prayer to whoever was listening, Juyeon closed his eyes, and he let go.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then, you fall in love.

**_Reveal your hidden charms; show off yourself._ **

Juyeon _loved_ falling. He loved the feeling of being one with wind, of being weightless, like a feather suspended mid-air. It was gratifying, exhilarating, everything Juyeon needed to boost his dopamine and serotonin up. He loved the adrenaline rush that came with falling.

But he knew it wouldn’t last. His anxiety stemmed from the fact that falling is temporary. You would still inevitably crash land and either die or be saved—albeit with some minor or serious injuries. Coming into terms with the possibility of crashing is part of falling, and while Juyeon hasn’t embraced it fully yet, he knows what falling entails in the end.

He landed on his shoulder again, the one he dislocated from the heist that started it all not even a week earlier, and let out a loud hiss in pain. While Kevin definitely had magical hands, they weren’t enough to fully cure Juyeon and _GOD, THAT HURT._

Still, he couldn’t let it stop him from running away. Juyeon could hear Chanhee screaming, “ _Leave him alone! Do not touch him! He’s mine_!” from the second floor, prompting Juyeon to get up so fast from the ground, his actions almost gave him whiplash.

“Juyeon!” Chanhee yelled out.

Juyeon chose to not reply to the call; it was a make-or-break situation. He _needed_ to get away. Were Kevin and Hyunjae safe? Where were they, anyway?

He then recalled Hyunjae telling them before that Choi Chanhee has a way to make his hostages suddenly tuck their tails and work loyally for _him_ only. Juyeon felt a shiver run down his spine—had he really underestimated Chanhee to the point of endangering his closest and only friends?

“Hyunjae-hyung… Kevin.” Juyeon grunted, clutching his dislocated arm. It hurt, but knowing his friends were in danger because of his selfishness and miscalculations hurt Juyeon even more. He forced himself to run, not towards freedom—no.

Juyeon ran back towards the house, pausing only for a moment to pop his shoulder back. He let out a loud cry of pain through gritted teeth, but it had to be done. He consoled himself by saying he’s been through worst pains, and it seemed to do the trick.

Adrenaline had slowly seeped back into him, replacing the pain with panic and rage. He needed to barge back into the mansion and save his friends.

Juyeon didn’t have many friends in life, such was the sad plight of being a thief and conman, but he cherished what he had with all his heart. While Hyunjae and Kevin could have abandoned him and the life he chose all too long ago, they stuck by him through and through. That was, to Juyeon, the highest form of loyalty and love anyone could ever have been blessed to have.

That was why he wasn’t going to just leave his friends to serve Chanhee. He trusted that Chanhee would treat them fairly, as Juyeon had seen him treat his own men, but that wasn’t the point. Juyeon didn’t want to lose more than what he had lost already.

He kicked the main door open, surprised and frettingly worried that no one has yet come to stop him. The main room was empty, still shining with the recent cleaning done and smelling too much like Febreze. _Possibly to hide the stench of blood_ , Juyeon thought to himself.

“Juyeon, stop hurting yourself!” Chanhee appeared at the top of the staircase, holding a small first-aid kit. “Are you okay? Let me see your arm.”

“Get away from me!”

“Juyeon… there’s no escape here.” Chanhee sighed, looking more hurt than angry, which didn’t sit right with Juyeon, but whatever. _Chanhee’s my enemy._ His mind was only focused on saving his friends. Wait, _what did he mean, there’s no escape? I’m literally by the exit?_

Chanhee seemed to have sensed his confusion, because he pointed behind Juyeon. Juyeon turned around to see two burly men guarding the entrance, looking like mountains. No matter how strong Juyeon was, there was absolutely no way he’s getting past both of those men.

“ _Shit_.” Juyeon cursed, forcing his mind to go into overdrive. The entire mansion was a trap. Still, he couldn’t just abandon his friends like that. “Chanhee, where are they?”

“Your friends are safe, Juyeon. Now, please calm down and let me see your arm— Juyeon!”

Juyeon had taken the opportunity to bolt out of the main room and into a different one, a room he presumed to be the living room. It was empty save for a short boy and a taller one in the middle of a heated conversation about pancakes versus waffles.

They both stopped talking and stared at Juyeon in surprise and silence before the shorter one said, “Oh! You must be Juyeon-hyung, Chanhee-hyung’s crush! I’m Eric, by the way! I’m the youngest head of family in the hierarchy, but I’m also very important and—”

“Eric, dude.” The taller one tried to stop Eric from talking more.

“Oh, right! This is Sunwoo, Juyeon-hyung!”

“Eric! We’re not supposed to talk to strangers! That’s what Jacob-hyung said.” Sunwoo reprimanded.

“But Juyeon-hyung isn’t a stranger.” Eric argued back, totally forgetting that Juyeon himself was still in the same room as them. “We have all his files! Well, not _us,_ but the family. Anyway, and when did you start following Jacob-hyung’s orders, huh? Why are you suddenly sucking up to hyung?”

Juyeon backed away from the arguing duo, who had stood up in the heat of their argument. His eyes moved to a corner, where a large arm chair was placed. A man not much older than Juyeon was staring blankly at the arguing pair, before turning to Juyeon with a small smile.

“Kids, huh?”

“Excuse me?” Juyeon had no doubt this man was of a high position in the mafia family, what with the grace and power he held with every movement. Not as much as Chanhee, but maybe Juyeon was just biased. “Who are you? What is this place?”

“I’m Younghoon, Chanhee’s adviser.” Younghoon introduced himself, almost inaudible over the fight that had escalated to shouting by then. “I’m a _consigliere_ , as you might want the fancier term. In short, I make sure Chanhee doesn’t overspend, to be honest. This is the Choi Family main house, you should be really honored to be brought here.”

Juyeon felt his blood boil. “No, thank you.”

“Oh?” Younghoon raised an eyebrow, suddenly cold. “I’ve heard what you did to Chanhee, Juyeon-ssi. He’s my best friend, and while I respect his decisions to keep you alive because he’s quite fond of you, just know that I keep grudges, especially against those who hurt my best friend.”

“Keep me alive? Why? What does he want from me?”

“God, you’re _dense_.” Younghoon closed his eyes, as if in pain. “Why is Chanhee’s choice in men so fucking weird?” 

Juyeon had enough of talking. He quickly ran into another room, still holding his arm. He was starting to feel exhausted, what with the adrenaline rush fading. All he wanted to do was to pass out and hopefully have all of these as a dream, but he couldn’t just go unconscious. He still needed to find his friends.

The Choi mansion was bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside, but then again, Juyeon only caught a brief glance at the exterior before he dove in again to get Hyunjae and Kevin. Juyeon was getting lost, seeing more and more members of the mafia family—the kindly one named Jacob who offered to nurse his arm, someone named Haknyeon who offered him a banana, and a hunky man named Sangyeon who all but begged Juyeon to just talk to Chanhee.

Juyeon didn’t want to, though to be honest, it would probably make his entire ordeal easier. He just couldn’t face Chanhee without his blood boiling at Chanhee for kidnapping him and his friends, and at himself for not being able to really get angry at Chanhee even after all this time and happenings.

“Juyeon!”

_Oh shit._ He had finally rounded up the first floor, coming back into the main room. Chanhee had sat on the stairs, waiting for him and looking dejected as fuck. When he saw Juyeon, his eyes brightened up again before turning dark with concern.

“Please, just sit down with me and let’s talk?”

“Where are my friends, Chanhee?” Juyeon gritted out, the pain in his arm becoming unbearable every passing second. “What have you done with them?”

“I didn’t do anything to them! They came willingly!” Chanhee defended himself, reaching out for Juyeon. “Please, let me just see your arm. You look like you’re in a lot of pain, please? Please, just let me have a look and heal you.”

“Why are you doing this?” Juyeon demanded, growing weaker. Maybe it was because he was exhausted. Maybe it was Chanhee’s soft and hurt voice beckoning him forward. Maybe it was the gentle touch Chanhee placed on his cheek to take a look at the bruise forming on Juyeon’s cheek from where he fell earlier. “Chanhee, _why_?”

Chanhee broke out into a small smile. “You dumbass. I promised you that you’ll never get rid of me, remember?”

Juyeon wanted to snap at him, to get angry because what the fuck, Juyeon got tricked.

But when Chanhee looked at him, suddenly nothing else mattered. The pain in his heart was only soothed by Chanhee’s soft and gentle hold on his cheek. When Chanhee leaned in, Juyeon found himself leaning in for the kiss as well.

**_And then, you fall in love._ **


	10. Chapter 10

It was romantic until Juyeon passed out in Chanhee’s arms. In his panic, Chanhee dropped Juyeon and called for Changmin, almost crying in alarm because _what if he’s dead, Minnie? What will I do?_ Changmin had to call for Jacob to affirm that Juyeon was indeed, still breathing, and Chanhee was just being paranoid.

“So… is everything okay now?” Hyunjae asked them, joining the little gathering by the stairs. “Kevin’s making waffles in the kitchens, by the way. He asked if you guys want some so he can make more. He makes really nice waffles… what happened to Juyeon?”

“I kissed him and he passed out!” Chanhee was still high-key very worried, caressing Juyeon’s face gently like he was made of glass and would shatter and break at the slightest mistake in touch.

“Your idiotic friend ran around the mansion looking for you and Kevin after he jumped out of the second floor.” Changmin summarized, still bitter that he wasn’t going to kill Juyeon after all that time and effort. “He must have had a serious arm injury before.”

“Oh yeah, he fell from six floors and landed on a cushion two weeks ago when we stole from the Han family.” Hyunjae recalled, nonchalant and completely oblivious to the growing anxiety emanating from Chanhee. “Kevin told him to go to the doctor, but Juyeon _hates_ hospitals, so he suffered in silence.”

Chanhee felt his bottom lip quiver as more tears spilled out. “Juyeon, you _idiot_.”

“He’ll be fine. I’ll give him some painkillers when he wakes up.” Jacob tried to calm Chanhee down. “His arm is just dislocated, Hee. We can just pop it back on. Changmin-ah, Hyunjae-ah, please help carry Juyeon to a room, preferably one without windows.”

“The only room we have that doesn’t have windows is the basement…” Changmin trailed off, looking at Hyunjae nervously. “…where we do… mafia stuff.”

“You mean, torture?” Hyunjae looked nonplussed. “We’ve all had our share of torture chambers, it’s normal at this point in the job. Anyway, I don’t think Juyeon’s going to appreciate waking up in a dark room, so maybe just put him back in the original room? I’m sure he’s not stupid enough to try and jump out again.”

“You have too much faith in your friend.” Changmin replied dryly.

“It’s what best friends are for.”

They carried Juyeon upstairs again, taking extra care not to dislodge the dislocated arm any more than it already was. Chanhee was beside himself with worry the entire time, asking Jacob all about dislocated limbs and their possible side effects, scared that he might lose Juyeon to an infection or something.

“Jesus Christ, Chanhee!” Changmin has had enough, apparently not having the same patience as Jacob has. “Look at your man! He’s already waking up! Stop being so paranoid!”

True enough, Juyeon was indeed waking up. His eyebrows scrunched from the pain of his dislodged arm, but his eyelids fluttered until they opened and focused on Chanhee. His eyes turned from confusion to panic, then to defeat as he realized Hyunjae had sided with his enemy.

“Hyunjae-hyung… why?”

“Maybe if you’d stop running away, you’ll find out.” Hyunjae rolled his eyes. “We were in the kitchen, Ju. Kevin’s making waffles for everyone.”

“But—”

“No buts. Listen to Chanhee explain.” Hyunjae scolded. “You jumped off the second floor!”

Juyeon winced at the pain the memory of his actions brought. “I panicked!”

“Maybe we should leave them now.” Jacob gently pulled Hyunjae and a seething Changmin towards the door with him. “I’ll make sure they won’t eavesdrop, Chanhee-yah! Be as comfortable as you want. Juyeon-ah, please listen well, or else I won’t give you painkillers for your arm.”

“What?” Chanhee was the one who jumped at the threat. “No, hyung! Don’t do that to him! Where are the painkillers?”

Jacob peeked his head in through the door, only to show his tongue before laughing and closing it, leaving a distressed Chanhee and an in-pain Juyeon alone. Chanhee began asking him if he’s okay, how he’s feeling, if it hurts, and Juyeon could only nod in pain.

Chanhee suddenly burst out crying. “This is my fault! I should have just talked to you at the airport instead of elaborately surprising you! I just was embarrassed because I dressed up as a flight attendant, but you didn’t even seem to notice! I’m so sorry, Juyeon!”

_Chanhee… was dressed as a flight attendant_?

The little sane part of Juyeon’s brain, the part that isn’t affected by the pain from his arm, would have cooed and praised the other man, since Juyeon knew Chanhee always wanted to be a flight attendant. He was also regretting not being able to see it, since he felt like he might actually die from the pain in his arm.

“Chanhee…”

“Ju? Yes, yes, I’m here.”

“I think I’m dying.”

That sent Chanhee into louder weeping, holding Juyeon’s hand as gently as he could even if it was the wrong arm that got dislocated. He started babbling more than talking, sobbing into Juyeon’s good shoulder and wetting the fabric of both their t-shirts.

“Chanhee, I can’t say I love you yet.” Juyeon breathed out, starting to black out from the pain again. “But if I was given more time to know you, to cherish you, I think I’d have fallen in love with you. Please remember that, Chanhee. You’re the closest I’ve ever had to love.”

“Oh, Juyeon. With the limited time I’ve known you, I’m sure I’m in love with you already.” Chanhee hiccuped, kissing Juyeon’s cheek with all the tenderness he could muster. “I’m so in love with you, it hurts, Lee Juyeon. Please live, please live for us. Please give us a chance.”

_“They’re so dramatic.” Changmin muttered, listening at the door and pouting._

_Hyunjae shushed him before turning to Jacob. “I think we need to give Juyeon some medicine now, Jacob.”_

_“They’ll figure it out.” Jacob dismissed. “Now, you said Kevin was making waffles?_ ”

Chanhee then gasped when Juyeon went limp, having blacked out due to the pain again. He was almost about to cry again when something caught his eye in the corner. A small, unlabeled box that looked suspiciously like the first aid kit Jacob had been carrying the entire morning, was on the nightstand.

He crawled over to it, desperate and hoping it was what he thought it really was, and yanked the box open. There, written in Jacob’s pretty cursive writing, was ‘acetylsalicylic acid, acetaminophen, and caffeine’, along with the appropriate milligram dose beside it.

Chanhee had no idea what those words meant, but he figured those sounded medical enough to be painkillers or something. At that point, he was just desperate to do anything to save Juyeon, who, in Chanhee’s tear-boggled mind, was dying.

Besides, wasn’t caffeine supposed to wake someone up? That will work on Juyeon, right?

Another thing was that the medicine seemed like it needed to be injected, what with the injection Jacob had placed in the medicine box as well. Chanhee searched through the entire kit for a needle, because he was just so sure the injection needed a needle first before being used, but there was none.

His panic started to come back, feeling so bad because all Juyeon needed to survive was in his hands but he couldn’t administer it because Chanhee didn’t know what to do. In a desperate move, Chanhee mixed up all the medicines and used the syringe to take it all up, emptying the contents into Juyeon’s mouth.

Juyeon immediately started coughing, coming awake at the sudden bitterness at his tongue. He doubled over, trying to retch out the medicine, but to no use as he had already swallowed most of it.

“Juyeon!” Chanhee screamed, elated and a little confused that his desperate acts worked. “Are you okay?”

“What the _fuck_ was that?” Juyeon complained.

“I don’t know, but it seemed to have helped.” Chanhee felt like crying again when Juyeon looked at him with gratitude and a little of something else. “Juyeon, I’m bringing you to the hospital. We need to have your arm looked at. Af… After that, you’re free to go and do whatever you want.”

Juyeon looked confused at the sudden declaration. “What?”

“I’m not going to keep you here against your will, Juyeon.” Chanhee explained, tearing up again. “I’ll only stay with you until you get treated, but after that… you’re free to go. I won’t brainwash you. Y-You can go.”

Juyeon stared at Chanhee in disbelief. Was _that_ really happening?

“Hee.” Juyeon moved to sit, using his good arm to hold Chanhee’s chin and make him look at Juyeon. “Hee, I just confessed to you. I can’t leave you now. Sure, I don’t know you all that well yet, but… but I really want to. Please, give me the chance to get to know you, Choi Chanhee.”

Chanhee started crying harder. “If you’re only doing that out of pity, just leave.”

“No, no.” Juyeon suddenly leaned in to kiss him; a sweet, innocent peck that Chanhee chased after. “No, Chanhee. I’m staying.”

“You are?” Chanhee brightened up, unable to see clearly through tear-stained eyes.

Juyeon nodded, smiling. He leaned in for another kiss, but Chanhee stopped him, wiping his own tears away first before smiling back shyly at Juyeon.

“Will you accept this, then? As a token of our relationship?”

Juyeon blinked, opening the black velvet box presented to him.

Staring at him was the CTF Pink Diamond.

“It only seems fitting.” Chanhee explained.

“Screw that.” Juyeon whispered, throwing the box aside. “You’re the only jewel I want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! It's the end! I hope it was a fun ride to you guys.
> 
> Please look forward to more of my works! I'll be sure to post a new one within the month. Thank you for all the support and comments :D
> 
> Yell at me on Twitter: @juyeonieee

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Merry Christmas! I hope you guys will enjoy this fic as well!


End file.
